Christmas in July
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Dipper and Mabel learn that Gravity Falls celebrates Christmas Twice! (Yeah... just like Summerween). However when Santa is attacked by the Grin... er... something original! Dipper and Mabel must go on a quest to save Christmas! Can do they do it? Meanwhile Stan hangs out with the Ghost of Christmas Past... yeah, turns out their buddies. Please R&R
1. Of course there's a second Christmas

A/N: Well here's my annual bizarre Christmas Story, it's tamer than usual, but that's because I've been creatively and emotionally drained this... I said it before and I'll it again 2016 straight up SUCKS! Anyways decided to do a straight up Gravity Falls this year... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls... if I did then I would have a lot of money... things haven't been going good this year... So enjoy this stilly Christmas Story... here... (sighs)

Mabel: Though Emma owns any OC that appears... you okay!

Emma: I'll be fine...

Christmas in July

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Of course there's a second Christmas

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Dipper was reading Journal 3 and Mabel looked over his shoulder.

"Oh I want to see a baby Plaidypus!" said she said.

"Kids I need your help!" called out Stan.

They went down stairs and found Soos getting out Christmas Stuff.

"Why are you getting out Christmas stuff?" asked Dipper.

"Oh that's because it's Christmas in July!" said Stan, "Well technically Christmas in July Eve… This town loves Christmas so much that they have it twice…"

"So it's just like Summerween?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Soos with a shrug.

"Why do you always tell us at the last minute?" asked Dipper.

"Just help in decorating." Said Stan.

The twins started to help in decorating unaware of a green creature watching them and laughing evilly.

Sometime later the twins were decorating the tree.

"So what do you think we'll get from Santa?" asked Mabel.

"Santa's not real…" sighed Dipper.

"He is remember that thing we found that said he was real and is the true president of the US." Said Mabel.

Dipper was going to say something but then realized… they did fin that document.

"I forgot about that." Said Dipper.

Before any more could be said in this conversation there was a bright light and a person appeared. The person was transparent and had a fire on their head. It was clear he was a ghost.

They began to scream.

"Fear not children… I am not here to haunt you or show you your past." Said the mysterious ghost.

Stan walked in.

"I told you not to just appear in a random room." Muttered Stan.

"Forgive me Stan." Said the mysterious ghost.

"Grunkle Stan, why is there a ghost?" asked Dipper.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, I became friends with your great uncle after he was visited by myself two other compatriots." Said the mysterious ghost.

"Wait… the ghost of Christmas Past? Like that one story that always gets made over and over?" asked Mabel.

"That is correct." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past, "We are friends, and I choose to visit him every Christmas on July."

"How are you friends?" asked Dipper.

"He was the one chosen…" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"But it was a clerical error." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Turns out while your uncle is greedy, he not THAT greedy." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past, "Along with… other reasons."

"What other reasons?" asked Dipper.

"None of your business." Said Stan.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Either way you two should go to bed." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"But it's not even 8." Said Dipper.

"Bed now." Said Stan.

"They're going to talk about grown up stuff we don't want to hear." Said Mabel.

Dipper shrugged and they both went up stairs.

Sometime later, Dipper was reading the journal and Mabel was playing with Waddles.

That was when they heard a thump on the roof.

"What was that?" asked Dipper .

"IT's Santa!" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed, "We'll see tomorrow." Said Dipper, "If there's decent gifts then I'll believe you."

Mabel laughed.

"No… what are you doing!" they heard the person on the roof yell out.

Meanwhile in the living room Stan and the ghost of Christmas Past were talking while drinking some nice drinks.

"So you're little project is going well?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"It's going great, soon it will be compete." Said Stan.

That was when they heard the commotion on the roof. The twins ran down the stairs.

"Grunkle Stan! There's something going on the roof!" said Mabel.

"Did she just call you Grunkle Stan or am hearing things?" asked The Ghost of Christmas Past.

"You're hearing things,." Said Mabel.

"I think you've had enoguh." Said Stan.

They heard the screams from the roof and knew they had to go see what was going on.

They got out side and saw that Santa Claus was indeed on the roof.

And he was fighting some sort of furry green humanoid.

"Sorry Santa it's been a ball but now it's time to… to…" said the furry green humanoid, "I have no idea what to say."

The Furry Green humanoid pushed Santa off the roof who fell with a thud right near them. Then it took Santa's Sack, jumped off the roof and ran off.

"Oh no…" said Mabel.

"Saying it now, not putting on the suit." Said Stan.

"That thing is just a myth." Groaned Santa who thankfully was still alive.

"You need help?" asked Dipper.

They all looked at Stan.

"What? Why me?" asked Stan.

"I'm a ghost." Said the ghost of Christmas Past.

"I've held your hand before!" yelled Stan.

"But that's different." Said the Ghost of Christmas.

Stan sighed and brought the injured Santa into the house.

"So are you really the real Santa?" asked Mabel.

"Why yes Mabel." Said Santa.

"Oh really prove it." Said Dipper.

"Well for one things you're real name is Mason." Said Santa.

Dipper blinked, no one besides Stan and Mabel knew that was real name (well in Gravity Falls)

"Okay I'll buy it for now." Said Dipper.

"Who was fighting you on the roof?" asked Mabel.

"The Grooch." Said Santa.

"Don't you mean the Gri…" said Mabel.

"No… no… no…" said Santa, "This is an original concept!"

"Why did he attack you?" asked Dipper.

"The Grooch has been trying to figure out ways to Steal Christmas for years." Said Santa, "And he decided to do a practice run tonight! Since Gravity Falls is the one place the celebrates."

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "You expect us to buy this?"

"Ahem…" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Oh hey Past, visiting Stan as usual." Said Santa who had more proof.

"You know it." Said Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Walked right in that one." Said Stan.

"We have to stop the Grooch from stealing the rest of Christmas." Said Santa, "But I don't knew hen I'll be able to get better."

"Fine I guess it will be my hob, I will show him his tragic past." Said The Ghost of Christmas Past.

"He doesn't have a Tragic Past." Said Santa, "What would make you think that?"

"You know…" Ghost of Christmas Past.

"No that's just stupid." Said Santa.

"If you can't do and The Ghosts of Christmas Past won't do it, who will?"

"You and Mabel of course." Said Santa.

Mabel squeed while Dipper sighed. Of course they would be the ones to save the day… after all it wouldn't be a Gravity Falls adventure without them doing so…

Next Time: Dipper and Mabel are set on their goal, with weapons given to them by Santa... wait... what? Um... okay then... what will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Yes, Give the Children Weapons!

A/N: Meant to get this out sooner, anyways enjoy!

Chapter 2: Yes, Give the Children Weapons!

Dipper and Mabel were surprised they were given such a task.

"Are you sure you can't do it?" asked Dipper.

"I fell off a roof." Said Santa.

"He has a point." Said Mabel.

"But how are supposed The Grooch?" asked Dipper.

"Don't worry, I have an eminency Sack just for the occasion." Said Santa.

"Wait you have a second sack?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, but it's not filled with gist, toys and candy…" said Santa.

He took out the sack and then took out a candy cane shot gun from it.

"Don't worry there's more." Said Santa, "Less dangerous for kids to use."

He took out several more weans like a mace that looked like a glowing star.

Knives that looked like Candy Canes.

"Oh like this one… it lets you poke your enemy with Ho-ho-holes!" said Santa.

They all stared at Santa in shocked.

"Okay, bad joke…" said Santa.

Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm all up for a Christmas journey to save the day but weapons?" asked Mabel.

"There's two things I should tell you… it's not the first time I gave Children weapons." Said Santa.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"It's true, ever read the Jesus Allegory Lion Chronicles?" asked Santa.

Both of them stared at Santa.

"I take it for a no." sighed Santa, "I guess I have to use my trump card. You owe me."

"How do we owe you?" asked Dipper.

"Quinton Trembley." Said Santa.

"Oh yeah…" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Your Grand Niece and Nephew unleashed the 8 and a half president onto the world again." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"8 and a half president?" asked Stan, "Do I want to know?"

Everyone else in the room shook their heads.

"Anyways I had to keep quiet about him, but you found out the truth, and set him free. Granted… the Northwest Family did deserve it but still." Said Santa, "Trust me… I should have chosen another family."

"What are talking about?" asked Stan.

"I'm the now and forever President of the United States of America." Said Stan.

"What." Said Stan.

"After everything you seen Stan is this really such a surprise?" asked the Ghost of Christmas of Past.

Stan would have said something but he was hanging out with the Ghost of Christmas Past before this all went down.

"Thanks to you he's running around who knows what." Said Santa, "For all we know he might show up atone of the upcoming national conventions and suggest we elect a cat or something!"

"Can watch over him?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"That's just it! I can't! He's the one person I can't!" said Santa.

"What do you mean?" asked Mabel.

"You know that song?" asked Santa, "It's true."

Dipper shuddered.

As a child he was terrified of Santa, after all he sees when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake.

"Sorry Dipper I forgot you were paranoid about me when you were little." Said Santa.

"Everyone who hears that song get a little paranoid." Said Stan earning a nod from Mabel and The Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Anyways the point is you two owner BIG TIME!" said Santa.

Both Dipper and Mabel started to feel guilty.

"Fine… Fine…" sighed Dipper.

"I was already sold on it." Said Mabel.

All right! So what weapon do you want?" asked Santa.

He took out a Gatling gun.

"This fires candy canes and magically self loads." Said Santa.

"I call dibs!" said Mabel taking the candy cane Gatling gun.

"I'll take the spear." Sighed Dipper since he used one before.

"So where is he?" asked Mabel.

"There is a mountain where he calls his lair." Said Santa, "Be careful."

"Yeah go save Christmas or whatever." Said Stan.

"Seriously Grunkle Stan." Said Dipper.

"What you know I'm a terrible guardian, I think all the things through out the summer had already proven that." Said Stan.

"He did get you arrested." Pointed out Santa.

"Oh yeah…" said Mabel.

"Almost forgot about it." Said Dipper.

"Did you have to bring that up?" asked Stan.

Everyone in the room stared at Stan.

"Yes!" said Santa.

Stan grumbled under his breath.

"You must get the gifts back before sun rise." Said Santa, "Or else Christmas will be ruined and the Grooch will try to pull it off world wide."

"So we just go?" asked Dipper.

"yep!" said Santa.

"What about you?" asked Mabel.

"I have these pilled that should heal my injuries while you go save the day." Said Santa.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I'm Santa Claus! I just gave you Christmas Themed weapons, the Ghost of Christmas Past is right there and a bunch of gnomes are rooting though your trash right now. I'm pretty sure that magic pills that will heal my injuries from a fall off a roof is the least weird thing about this." Said Santa.

They heard some crashes outside.

"Those stupid things! I swear they're worse than raccoons." Muttered Stan grabbing a broom and trying to shoo them away.

There was an awkward silence.

"I guess we should go…" said Dipper.

"Probably for the best." Said Ghost of Christmas Past.

Both Dipper and Mabel got dressed, with Mabel wearing a Christmas Light sweater.

"Had one prepared!" cheered Mabel.

Dipper just shrugged as they made their way down stairs and thankfully Stan was done with the Gnomes.

"You two be safe… well as much you can with a spear and a gun that fires Candy canes." Said Stan.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Mabel.

She accidently shoot off a few rounds from the gun, thankfully she just hit the Ghost of Christmas Past and he was a ghost so it didn't matter.

"Not helping your case." Said Stan.

"I know you kids can do it!" cheered Santa.

"Let's just go." Said Dipper taking out a flashlight.

Once they were gone.

"Do you think they will be all right?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Probably." Said Stan.

"should be fine." Said Santa.

The Ghost of Christmas Past sighed realized he was the only concerned.

"Look they once fought off a giant robot they're be fine." Said Stan.

"Yes, now if you excuse me the pills are working just enoguh so I can climb stairs, I'm going to crash on the couch in Soos' break room." Said Santa managing to get up.

"How do you know it's Soos' break room?" asked Stan.

"I'm Santa!" called out Santa.

The Ghost of Christmas Past shrugged at Stan.

Meanwhile outside Dipper and Mabel headed to the mountain where The Grooch was said to be.

"Do you think we'll end up with musical numbers on this adventure?" asked Mabel.

"I have no idea." Said Dipper hoping there wouldn't be.

And so Dipper and Mabel headed to face the Grooch unsure about what exactly they were really going to face.

Next Time: Dipper and Mabel run across some of Santa's elves that are disgruntled. Will they be able to get passed... more importantly will they break into a musical number? Meanwhile Stan reminisces with the Ghost of Christmas Past.


	3. Society to Promote Elfish Welfare… Wait…

Chapter 3: Society to Promote Elfish Welfare… Wait…

Dipper and Mabel continued to walk through the woods. Mabel was humming a song.

"Please don't break into song." Sighed Dipper.

"But we're on a mission to save the day from Santa." Said Mabel.

"There's no guarantee there's going to be a musical number." Said Dipper.

"I know… but still I really hope." Said Mabel.

They heard some noises.

Dipper flashed the flashlight toward the noise and it was only some raccoons.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything evil… like gnomes or talking forest creatures who worshiped the devil…

However they didn't notice the things hiding the in the bush that had plans for them.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan and the Ghost of Christmas Past started to reminisce about the time Stan was shown his past.

"Remember your reaction to when you showed me when Carla broke up with me." Said Stan.

"Oh man, you seriously going to bring that up?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

(Flashback)

They were watching as Carla started falling.

"Oh man! That hippie is totally hypnotizing your girlfriend!" yelled the Ghost of Christmas, "Man that is so messed up!"

"Calm down…" said Stan getting weirded out.

(End of Flashback)

"All I see is their jerkiness breaking people up, but it was messed up your girlfriend got brainwashed." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Yeah." Laughed Stan.

"Then again Clerical Error." Sighed the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Back in the forest Dipper and Mabel continued their way to the Goorch.

They heard noises.

"Okay what was that?" asked Mabel.

That was when suddenly they a net a sprung on them.

"Do you think its enemies?" asked Mabel.

"I doubt it." Said Dipper, "There's probably a bunch of these traps scatter through out the forest."

"You're wrong!" said a voice.

That was when they saw several elves emerge from the bushes.

"Elves!" cheered Mabel.

However the Elves glared at them.

"We're here to stop you!" yelled one of the elves.

"You're working for the Goorch?" asked Dipper.

"No! But we know that Santa has you trying to stop him!" said one of the elves.

Both Dipper and Mabel were shocked by this revelation;.

Back at the mystery Shack, Stan and The Ghost of Christmas Past continued to talk.

"So anyways in recent years more people have been questioning if I'm a man or a woman." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"That's always been a problem… hasn't it?" asked Stan.

"No what I mean is they mimic Pro. Larch from Monster Mon." said The Ghost of Past.

"Who?" asked Stan.

"Never mind…" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Back in the forest, the twins were staring at the Elves.

"Why are you doing this!" said Dipper.

"Oh you really want to know?" asked one of the elves.

The twins nodded.

And then music began to play.

"Yay" cheered Mabel.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

" _Year in and year out! We build toys! But do we get any of the thanks! No! We don't!_ " sang the elves.

Dipper was going to say something but Mabel stopped him.

"Wait until after the song." She hissed.

" _We have to builds millions and millions of toys! But we get any thanks! No we don't!_ " sang the elves.

" _It's my job to build wooden toys, wooden that no one wants._ " Sang one elf.

" _It's my to job build baby dolls that cry and pee and poop!_ " sang another of the elves.

" _Year in and year out! We build toys! But do we get any of the thanks! No! We don't!"_ sang the elves, " _We have to builds millions and millions of toys! But we get any thanks! No we don't!_ "

" _I'm the one who paints and paints and I ruined so many clothes._ " Sand one of the elves.

" _I'm the one who deal with new electronic toys! With little bits I can't understand._ " Sang one of the other elves.

" _Year in and year out! We build toys! But do we get any of the thanks! No! We don't!"_ sang the elves, " _We have to builds millions and millions of toys! But we get any thanks! No we don't!_ "

" _I'm the one who tests the balls! I'm very athletic so I'm wondering why me._ " Sang one of the elves.

" _I'm the one in charge of licensing… it's very difficult to get the toys to get into production_ " sang the one of the elves but others wanted to sign but the elf could finish the verse, " _Do you know how much red tape I have to go through with Mattel, Hasbro, Disney, Nintendo and all these other companies like Viz which I'm pretty sure it's gibberish and I have to get approval for all toy dictates and legally have to place "Made in China" even thought it's all a really stupid lie!_ "

All of the others elves as the twins stared at the one elf.

"What! I had a lot to sing!" said the elf.

The other elves sighed and continued their song.

" _Year in and year out! We build toys! But do we get any of the thanks! No! We don't!"_ sang the elves, " _We have to builds millions and millions of toys! But we get any thanks! No we don't! And with the Grooch stealing Christmas we can be free! Santa will finally pay and Christmas End! So more million and million of toys. And we finally be free!"_

And with that the song ended.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Also the song was kind of "Eh…"" said Mabel.

"That may be!" said the elf with too much to sing, "But I doubt you can get out of that net!"

Mabel grabbed the gun and shot the branch, causing the net to fall. Dipper and Mabel managed to get up.

"Oh come on!" yelled one of the elves.

"All right who's next!" yelled Mabel holding.

The Elves were ready to fight.

"Wait!" called out Dipper before anything could begin.

"What!" yelled the elf with too much to sing.

"Does Santa even know you're having problems?" asked Dipper.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well…" said Dipper.

"No…" said the elf who had too much to sing.

"None of us complained." Said one of the other elves.

"So you're letting the Grooch steal Christmas instead of complaining or quitting or asking for a chance in department?" asked Mabel, "Seriously?"

The Elves were still quiet.

"Maybe you should go back to the North Pole and do that stuff." Said Dipper.

"Seriously!" said Mabel.

The elves awkwardly left realizing that the twins were right, it would have been just better to complain or ask for a change of job than help someone who stole Christmas.

"That weird." Said Dipper once they were gone.

"Things are always weird." Said Mabel.

"I meant weirder than normal." Said Dipper.

Mabel shrugged and they continued on their way, after all they had to face The Grooch.

Next Time: The Battle wit the Grooch Begins! Can Dipper and Mabel save Christmas... or rather save Christmas in July? Find out next time!


	4. The Final Battle! Well… the Only Battle…

A/N: Second to last chapter! The final chapter will be out on the 24th! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Final Battle! Well… the Only Battle…

They got to the mountain. They looked at the mountain wondering where the lair was.

"All right! Time for the final battle!" said Mabel.

"We haven't even fought him yet." Said dipper, "How can it be the final battle?"

"Never mind that! Let's go save Christmas!" said Mabel.

They began to look around them mountain for the Grooch's lair, it didn't take long thankfully.

They found the cave and looked around and saw the Grooch in a cheap Santa clothes.

And he was talking to a dog that looked really sad and pathetic.

"Now I have stolen Santa's sack! And soon Christmas will be a wreck… and… and…" said the Grooch trying to come up worth something else to say.

"Why is he doing?" asked Dipper.

"It sounds like he trying to come up with rhymes but can't seem to do it for some reason." Said Mabel.

Dipper just shrugged.

"So okay I have a plan…" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Okay so e swoop in, doing black flips, knock him out, take the sack and run away before he can do any thing." Said Mabel.

"Wait… I have a better idea." Said Dipper, "Did you bring your grappling hook?"

Mabel took it out from somewhere and smiled.

Mabel aimed her grappling hook at the sack and began to pull it towards them.

Mabel didn't know why this plan seemed familiar yet not… so she shrugged it off.

However the Grooch's sad pathetic dog noticed what they were doing and alerted the Grooch.

"What!" yelled the Grooch notching what they were doing.

He turned to them, he grabbed the rope and pulled them towards him.

Well, well where do we have here?" asked the Grooch, "A pair of children holding Christmas themed weaponry you must be here from Santa… what on the naughty list?"

"Not to our knowledge." Said Mabel.

Mabel…" said Dipper.

"What am I going to do with you two little rapscallions why I ought to… why I ought to…" said the Grooch trying to figure out what to say.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"Nothing!" yelled the Grooch, "Nothing is wrong nothing with whoosits or whatsit… or… or… or…"

"Okay." Said Mabel, "Wait! Does that mean you're going to do a villainous musical number?"

"What?" asked the Grooch.

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I bet you have a good one." Said Mabel.

"Well sorry but I don't…" said Grooch.

The Grooch tossed the two.

"You two will party for trying to stop me!" said the Grooch.

Both of them got up.

Dipper sighed realizing he had not other choice but to use the spear against the Grooch.

The Grooch stared at the spear.

"Is that a spear? I thought it was some sort of staff." Said the Grooch.

"no it's a spear." Said Dipper.

"And Santa gave you that?" asked the Grooch.

"Yes." Said Dipper.

"What are you 10, 11?" asked the Grooch.

"Hey I turn 13 next month." Said Dipper.

"Whatever you're still a kid!" said Grooch.

Dipper tried to stab The Grooch.

"Dipper!" called out Mabel.

Dipper got out of the way and Mabel began to shoot at the Grooch, the Grooch began to doge the candy canes.

"Is that a Gatling gun?" asked The Grooch.

"A Christmas Gatling gun!" said Mabel.

The Grooch's eye twitched.

Santa gave you those! That's unthinkable unforgivable! Um… something else able…" said the Grooch.

"He is trying to rhyme." Mabel whispered to Dipper.

"How could he give two children weapons?" asked the Grooch.

"You did steal everyone's presents." Said Dipper.

"And threw Santa off a roof." Said Mabel.

"I would never send children to fight off my enemies." Said the Grooch, "I mean where did you learn how to use a spear? The Manotaurs?"

Dipper didn't' say anything.

"Oh…" realized the Grooch, "Never mind that! But why would he send out two children!"

"It's none of your business why we're doing it!" said Dipper.

"And quit stalling!" said Mabel.

Mabel began to shoot him again and the Grooch dodged the flying candy canes.

However the Grooch noticed a bunch of rocks and tossed a really big one at them, which the twins were able to doge.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"It was a big rock." Said The Grooch with a shrug.

But then the Grooch realized something, there might be some weapons in the sack and began to search through it.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mabel.

"What?" asked the Grooch.

"You're going through other people's presents! That just evil!" yelled Mabel.

The Grooch found a slingshot.

The twins gave him a "Really" looked however he began to toss smaller rocks against them.

However Mabel was able to shoot the rocks as away while Dipper used the spear to bat them away.

"I'm sure there's another weapon in here." Said The Grooch, "Then I'll be able to finagle and hagle some things with a bagel."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"That was gibberish…" said Mabel.

"Just ignore that rhyme." Said the Grooch.

He found a Taser.

"Seriously? I guess I shouldn't ask why Santa is delivering it." Said the Grooch.

He pointed it at the twins but nothing happened. The Grooch noticed an overly complicated manual.

"Come on!" yelled the Grooch.

He then looked for more weapons.

He found a baseball bat, which did make a lot of sense considering it was Santa.

He ran towards the twins wielding the bat.

However Mabel shot him with the Gatling gun.

While the candy canes did hurt, thankfully they weren't lethal.

Dipper began to beat him up with the spear while not using the blade. Once they were the Grooch was on the ground in pain.

"Do you surrender?" asked Dipper .

"No I will never surrender! I hater Christmas! And I'll always hate Christmas!" yelled the Grooch.

Dipper and Mabel sighed, but before they could attack again the sad dog got between them and Grooch.

"Oh you don't want us to hurt him any more." Said Mabel.

The dog turned towards the Grooch and then dropped the Taser, which was in its mouth. And hit the trigger of the Taser shocking the Grooch.

"Huh… the dog figured out how to use the Taser." Said Mabel.

"Let's just pack up the sack." Said Dipper.

"Good idea." Said Mabel deciding it was best to ignore the Grooch getting zapped by his disgruntled dog.

Next Time: With the Grooch defeated they all happily Christmas in July! What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Time to Celebrate!

A/N: Hurray! I managed to get it out on the day I wanted it to! Anyway final chapter and I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Time to Celebrate!

Mabel was petting The Grooch's dog who seemed to loving her attention. After all it was clear the reason why it turned on its owner was that it was a terrible owner.

Dipper had also tied up The Grooch earlier so he they could take him to Santa and have Santa figure out what to do with him.

"You're just a guy with a bad owner!" said Mabel.

"You know you can't keep him." said Dipper.

"I know! Maybe Santa can find him a good owner." Said Mabel.

Dipper was going to say something but then realized, it made sense.

"It's still my dog." Said The Grooch.

"He tazed you though." Pointed out Dipper.

The Grooch grumbled and realized that it would probably be better to get rid of the dog.

"All right! ARE you ready?" asked Mabel.

"But how are we going to get back the Mystery Shack with everything" asked Dipper.

Before Mabel could say anything the sack started to glow and there was a bright flash of light.

Back at the Mystery Shack Stan and the Ghost of Christmas Past continued to talk.

"So anyway I keep bring up Donald Trump but Yet to Come doesn't want to do it for some reason." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past, "When I ask why he just get a far away look and say "It is a fate we can't interfere with."."

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "Wait isn't he silent?"

"Hey! Not with me…" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

That was when Santa came down stairs.

"How you're feeling?" asked Stan.

"Better… I should be able to finish the rounds to everyone's house… good thing this is such a small town." Said Santa.

That was when there was a bright flash of light and the Twins, the Grooch, his dog and the sack all appeared.

"Look like they won." Said Santa.

"What just happened?" asked Dipper.

"Are we back at the Shack?" asked Mabel surprised by everything.

"That's right! If anyone steals my Sack and then someone gets it back, it teleports everyone to my location." Said Santa who laughed with his "Ho Ho Ho!"

However everyone stared at Santa in disbelief.

"So wait… you have it so that if someone gets it back for you then it teleports but not in the event that it's stolen at all?" asked Dipper.

"Of course!" said Santa.

"Instead of having it teleport to you in case it's stolen?" asked Dipper.

Santa blinked.

"You see… you see…." Said Santa trying to come up with a reason why it wasn't set up like then he came up with an idea, "Well it was the Journey was what was important! If you didn't have that journey then you would have figured out what you figured out."

Turned out no one was buying it and they all stared at him.

"I think that's why the elves are rebelling." Whispered Mabel.

Dipper nodded in agreement but didn't say anything out loud.

Santa sighed, "Fine I'll fix it!"

"By the way Santa! Can you give this dog a good home?" axed Mabel.

"Isn't he the Grooch's Dog?" asked Santa.

"You can give him away for all I care." Said Grooch.

"Betrayed him?" Santa whispered to Mabel who nodded.

Santa patted the dog, "Don't worry I'll fin you a nice home."

The dog wagged his tail, happy to find a new home.

"Well I must go! I have a lot of presents to deliver, at least it's an easy night." Said Santa.

"Are you sure you're healed?" asked Dipper, "I mean you fell off the roof."

"Magic!" said Santa waving his hands, "Also magical medicine…."

Dipper was going pot say something but remember they pretty much had this conversation earlier in the day so he said nothing.

Santa got up and fell face first.

"Need help to your sleigh?" asked Mabel.

"Yes please." Answered Santa.

And so Dipper and Mabel helped him to the Sleigh. Which included the tied up Grooch and Dog.

"Wait! Did you give us presents?" asked Mabel.

"I did! Don't worry… but I will need those weapons back." Said Santa.

"Seriously." Said Dipper.

"I honestly can't think of a reason for you to keep them." Said Santa.

Dipper gave him the spear while Mabel sighed and gave him back the Gatling Gun.

"Well I must be going! Merry Christmas in July!" said Santa.

And so Santa flew away with his reindeer.

"Come on let's go back to bed, it's better if you don't get sleep deprived." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

They headed back to bed.

Downstairs…

"Well I should take my leave…" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Next year?" asked Stan.

"Unless something comes up and I have to show you something form your past." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Something that Yet to Come has been hinting at." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Stan shrugged as the Ghost disappeared.

Stan shrugged and headed back to bed.

The next morning Dipper and Mabel woke up.

"Christmas!" yelled Mabel as she ran down stairs.

Dipper sighed and followed her.

They saw that there were a lot of presents at the tree.

Stan woke up.

"How can she have so much energy after what happened last night?" asked Stan.

"Charismas Cheer!" said Mabel, "That and I drank some Mabel Juice before waking up Dipper."

As Dipper and Mabel opened presents the doorbell rang.

Stan grumbled knowing he would have to get it.

When he opened it was Soos and his grandmother.

"Hey dudes! Since it's your first Christmas in July I asked Abulita to cook you dinner." Said Soos.

"I take over the kitchen." Said Soos' grandma.

"Fine with me." Said Stan sitting down and shrugging.

Soos gave the two Christmas presents, which the two happily accepted.

"You know I learned something with this Christmas in July." Said Mabel.

"Is it that being together with the people you love?" asked Soos.

"Nope!" said Mabel, "Santa's kind of a jerk."

""What?" asked Soos.

"Long story." Said Dipper.

And so they celebrated Christmas in July together as a family. And they would forever remember the time that they had to save Santa.

The End… Well sort of…

Mini Epilogue:

Stan had recently lost his memories as part of a sacrifice to defeat Bill Cipher. The twins, Soos and Stan long lost twin brother Ford were working on remaining Stan of his past.

The four of them were talking about to do.

"How are we going to fill in the missing years…" said Ford relaxing something.

Before Dipper, Mabel or Soos could answer.

"I have the way." Said a voice.

They turned to see the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"I will show him his past!" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Ford immediately jumped.

"Dipper worry." Said Dipper.

"It's Grunkle Stan's friend." Assure Mabel.

"It is true." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Now if you excuse me." Said The Ghost of Christmas Past, "I have to go talk Stan and see if he remembers me."

The Ghosts of Christmas past went to talk to Stan.

"How they friends?" asked Stan.

"Something about a Clerical Error." Said Dipper with a shrug.

Ford blinked and shrugged.

The End… For Real this Time…

A/N: Once again Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!


End file.
